


something to be frightened of

by hollow_city



Series: broken hearts & twisted minds [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fear, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: the darkness is thick and suffocating, like a heavy blanket has been thrown on the world.[in which jason makes a mistake and bruce is there to fix it.]





	something to be frightened of

**Author's Note:**

> there was another part to this one but i dropped it in favor of writing it the way i actually wanted to.

_**The darkness is thick and suffocating, like a heavy blanket has been thrown on the world. He has to**_ get out of there before he chokes on it. Before he loses himself in it.

The air is thick and heat pulses around him, but nothing moves. It's almost likely he has super speed in a world full of turtles. 

But then, everything jerks into motion with an explosion of sound. It deafens him and he stumbles, nearly losing his footing on the ledge where he stands. With a start, he realizes where he really is, and he doesn't know how he got there. He doesn't remember climbing to the roof and he doesn't remember leaving the unconscious bodies of the gang members on the ground floor. 

It takes his scrambled mind a few moments to identify that the pinprick he had felt wasn't  _nothing_ , it was a crude concoction of fear toxin and who knows what else. All he knows is that it makes his hands shake and his eyes burn. It makes his ears crackle with the overwhelming sound of explosions all around him. Right next to his head, right below his feet. 

But maybe that toxin cocktail has nothing to do with his sudden and overwhelming urge he has to just tip forward and let himself fall. Maybe that's all just him, and he doesn't really want to bother anymore. 

His skin crawls and he claws at his exposed forearms, wanting nothing more than for it to just  _stop_. But it won't and his left foot dangles over the edge while his arms and hands clutch at the pole beside him. 

He flinches and cringes at the suffocating feeling of his helmet, and before he knows what he's doing, it's shattering many yards below. 

But then hands are on his hips and they're dragging him down from the ledge and he's thrashing and kicking. He's spun around and his heart lurches but then the cowl comes off and he sobs with relief because  _fuck_ , he is afraid of Batman, but he is  _not_ afraid of Bruce Wayne. 

And even after the second pinprick that is the cure and after the explosions and crawly feeling ceases, he doesn't let go, because he just doesn't want to. He can be angry and bitter later, but right now, Bruce saved him, and he's okay.

Because despite it all, Jason Todd doesn't really want to die.

(Again.) 


End file.
